


隧道秘事

by policebox



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/policebox/pseuds/policebox
Summary: Some regrets among Cesc, Robin and their Arsenal period.





	隧道秘事

**Author's Note:**

> 2019冬窗作品。
> 
> ooc，现实细节我随便编的

得知罗宾赛季末退役的消息时我正在百无聊赖地吃早餐，那则消息登在卫报一个比兔子窝还隐蔽的角落，我却福至心灵般分去一瞥余光。我其实不太意外，但仍然打了个激灵，盖因我也正为下家合同焦头烂额，处境不算如意——我和罗宾从没同时走过运，尽管相互见证坏消息时有说不清的缘分。

我开始考虑立马给他打个电话，还是赛季末再打。首先他总不联系我，这些年新兴的社交网络他甚至没有关注我。再就是我也不太想追忆那段荒唐时光，前些日子托马斯的告别赛追忆一次，欧联杯遇到鲍里索夫又追忆一次，我不太想承认自己这么老了，但总得承认一些遗憾确实存在，其中就有我和罗宾之间。

那年我们都率先知道罗宾要来。见到罗宾的时候，天正下着雨，我正生着一场闷气。他穿着长长的外套，底下是短裤与球袜，露出一截膝盖。他可能不比我高多少，看上去却像一座塔，冷硬又闪亮。有人给他打了伞，但马上被收了起来，和我一起坐着的队友于是纷纷重拾稳重大哥形象，围上去打招呼。我也忘了刚刚生的气，这不是我的过错，少年人永远记不住烦恼。然而直到第二天训练中他进了一个球，笑出一副大白牙，我才和他说了第一句话：“好球。”他转头拿牙冲着我，我就扑通扑通两下心跳。

爱上罗宾是一件非常自然的事。我十六七岁，习惯了在伊比利亚半岛南部的海滩晒太阳，伦敦简直由乌黑的云织成，只有罗宾身上光芒万丈。年轻男孩的热爱是藏不住的，很快我们搞到了一起。我记得第一次接吻是在科尔尼的树影下，他皮肤滚烫，嘴唇温厚而湿润，流出金属融化似的浆，我那时冒出的念头是自己恐怕又能长高了，有些怪异，以至于现在还没忘掉。

这场关系的大部分时候我确实像汲取养分一样缠在他身上，有些时候我们又离得很远：比如分组训练，他就像与我隔江相望的塔，尽管杵在我身前几英尺远的地方等着拿球。贴在一起时，罗宾也明显比我有更多鬼混的经验。他十分喜欢搔我的下巴，我起初不舒服，抗拒并转过头，他就兴奋地加大动作；当我习惯了懒得动，他又说我像只猫。“你太年轻了。”他重复，“就是只小猫。”这种时候我当然会毫不犹豫地反击，在球场上。1v1时，他离我太近了，我们与四周其他人隔开，成为一座孤零零的小岛，令我的不安感消减不少。

我来球队的那一年它尚在运筹帷幄，准备不败记录的蓝图；一年后风雨飘摇，球场待建，队长意图出走亚平宁。我们不得不一起经历球队动荡，那时我不懂什么是健康的队伍结构，也尚未发现自己运气不好，只觉得都是我的机会，我能拿下一切冠军。教练老头的打法很高级，我们被视为最有潜力执行下来的接班人。你想，队内最被寄予厚望的前场与中场拥有一段稳定关系，这支球队的进攻表现会是多么光明。我们确实能够默契地连线，而上场比赛并不如此简单。很长一段时间，我像默剧主人公一般站在容纳几万人山呼海啸的球场中间，复现训练中形成肌肉记忆的战术，跑位，与不怎么聪明的暗号。事实上我第一次在切尔西两位顶级防守队员身后看到一大片空档时，才真正感受到足球是怎么回事，以及自己具备怎样的实力。后来那个球进了，我忽然觉得此刻以外，未来会如何，这场比会不会赢，再也没有意义。那些年我们仿佛在共同守护训练场上的秘密，其中一部分被老道的战术嘉宾在节目中猜测出，一小部分翻滚在论坛、线下铺天盖地球迷讨论的洪流里，还有一些在白天背阳的屋顶下，夜晚漆黑的草地上，寂静的医务室，吵闹的淋浴间，人们永远不会知道年轻人到底是怎么长大的，可那些瞬间又确确实实存在。

罗宾第一次伤了腿时，我去作陪。半夜他按着我的脑袋，等我张开眼睛，从奶酪味的指缝里问怎么了，罗宾二世祖似地，语调却虚弱地哼哼：“塞斯克，我疼。”

“我不会赛季报销吧？”罗宾嘴里冒出严重的单词但语气满不在乎，就像撒娇，我想，稍微抬起身吻他的耳垂。他立刻倒吸一口气，旋即又都喷在我脸上。然后我们躺在一张床上亲吻，地上抻着一只受伤的腿，互相勾着的胳膊与颈子则飘到云端。

罗宾伤好后我们才踢了几场好球，他就又伤了。罗宾伤在国家队，我没有亲眼看见，但几个月后我亲眼看见了接替他的爱德华多的伤。这天晚上我又变回13岁的塞斯克，半夜被咯吱咯吱的鬼叫声吓醒，鼓起勇气从被子里露出一只眼睛偷看，原来是皮克在做木工活儿。这事连最老实的队友都取笑我，因为被始作俑者讲得添油加醋，但我真的很害怕，我的队友在地上翻滚时我好像就从他骨头里听到了咯吱咯吱的声音。那天罗宾来找我，我靠在他怀里悄悄掉眼泪，好像断腿的是我。那眼泪有一半也是为我依然不能独当一面，需要他搭着肩才能穿过暗无天日的隧道。他沉默地抚摸着我的脖子，神态不佳，不像自己受伤时还在做一只耀武扬威的鸟。我这才明白罗宾也没有那么冷硬或者闪亮，我不能总当他是金属铸成的人一样喜欢，那我不如去爱金刚狼。

有的隧道穿过去需要七年。青春期的快乐——拥抱、接吻、传出一个好球，实际上就那么几个瞬间。没有礼花堆积的日子，风一吹就飘走了，乌云与细雨包裹着一切，绵延不绝，看不到头，只有体温在回忆里的烙印比较深刻。后来我们没能把这条路走完，但人长大之后视野也会渐长，你很容易在某天忽然发现，哦，这哪是什么单行道，分明是四通八达的大路口，没必要一根筋地纠缠。

那两年我和罗宾吵了许多架，我本以为会是我更离不开他。到后来他也走了为止，我们俩没人主动提断掉的事，那段时光与任何更衣室里搭伙的打炮一样，被心照不宣地埋进尘土里，我们太年轻了，能走那么久也是件奇事。我的措辞会不会听起来有点惋惜？希望没有，毕竟天下无不散的筵席，连我挂在球场外的海报都时不时被风吹下来，只有当年时髦的社交网络暗流涌动，成为那段隐秘恋爱的佐证。

2014年世界杯时罗宾和他们队里的大佬都一把年纪，底下青黄不接，没人看好，也没拿到种子，分给我们组。谁曾想我们被灌了五个，早早出局了，他们却打到四强。我怀着难以言喻的心情在电视前看了半决赛，他们还是输了，我长舒一口气。那也是一个雨天，赛后他拿外套裹着湿漉漉的身体，稍短一点，没有罩住球裤，露出下半边屁股，微笑着朝观众席招手，非常平静。我把画面暂停在那里，目光难以移走。这好像是我与他分开后第一次这么认真打量他，他五官柔和了一点，显得不那么愣，也不很叛逆，有种无所谓的风情，好像对他的遗憾非常看得开。

现在足球早已不是我们的全部，无论我还是他都荣誉满当当。再看自己的职业生涯时我展望不多，越来越爱冒出一些总结陈词的念头。这是熟龄球员好过毛头小子的地方，我想。今夜，我思考的问题多出了一个，是我到底该什么时候去给罗宾打电话。现在过了最适宜的时机，如果去打我该怎么说？我家信箱坏了，还是我订的报纸时效性太差？是有些拙劣，因为社交媒体已经吵翻了天，当年正是我带罗宾成为它早期的用户。我蒙在被子里翻看社交网络，从不同视角出发的声音正在微小的范围里翻天覆地搅动这件事，倘若闭上眼，就像听见有人在削一把木屑。

不知道出于什么目的，经常有记者问我关于城市偏好的问题，我说我更愿意待在伦敦。巴塞罗那的太阳，回去以后反而不渴望了吗？那倒没有，但人生卷轴越滚越长，要把所有亏心事搬出来晒，抖落的灰尘也不讨我喜欢。

人的年纪变大后，由不得无关紧要的往事侵占睡眠。我安排自己尽快睡着，结果做了一个梦，梦见自己自己僵立在展馆最金碧辉煌的陈列柜里，最粲然夺目的画中，脚下是青翠的绿地，四周有低矮的山丘与清澈的河流。左右的少年都很生动，穿着红蓝相间的球衣，脸上挂着笑，我手足无措，有个温柔的声音说，来吧、来吧，咯吱咯吱、咯吱咯吱。我伸出手，就马上被一股力量握住，我试图找到源头，对方又离得很远，要越过漫长的画布、曲折的回廊，走到堆满鹅卵石的岸边，河流中心的影子面目模糊，冲我眨巴眼睛。无论如何，我那样做了，对那时的我来讲这不过一溜烟的距离。我缓缓走进河里，任凭河水没过腰际，没过脖颈，再往前时河水呛得我脑袋酸疼，于是我闭上眼睛。往后的事情不再重要，此刻，亦无人告诉我这是对是错，一切都消失在阵阵微风中。

**Author's Note:**

> 我发现我欲于且敢于写文的居然都是阿森纳特供cp，还非得纠缠一下他们喜不喜欢阿森纳，我真是很本质队蜜了。是法传摩纳哥那天开的脑洞，结果没用到这个剧情（……）。我觉得他也算是感情用事了，因此他职业生涯中诸多被认为的转会错误中，最大的那个是去阿森纳。当然这篇重点不是这个，我简直把段子想到一个往上加一个，今天心血来潮直接一拼，搞得很混乱。


End file.
